


[Podfic] Writ in Hecate's Ink On Willing Skin

by Vorvayne_reads (Vorvayne)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Protectiveness, Spells and Enchantments, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorvayne/pseuds/Vorvayne_reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As you're always so fond of pointing out, you're the alpha. When bad shit happens to you, it affects all of us. If someone wants to use your alpha mojo or your wolf force or," Stiles waves his hand, "whatever you want to call it for diabolical purposes? We need to be ready."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Writ in Hecate's Ink On Willing Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/gifts), [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Writ in Hecate's ink on willing skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480212) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 



> Almost accidentally recorded for the 2015 amplificathon. A hundred thanks to Lenore for writing this fic and giving Blanket Permission to podfic, and to forzando for making the coverart.

 

 **link:**[here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1n5xdhcyxdb7c7z/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Writ_in_Hecate's_Ink_On_Willing_Skin_by_Lenore.mp3) (00:51:47, 47.3MB)

Please right click/save as to download, or just click to stream. 


End file.
